Una esperanza
by Asassin Akeru C. Darko
Summary: LA esperanza es la unica coza que nunca devemos de perder, sin ella nuestra vida seria como una existencia sin significado.


Una Esperanza...

Ya no quería vivir. Solo sufría día tras día después de aquel ``no`` tan fuerte que recibí. Fue más que suficiente para quebrarme en mil y un pedasos que quedaron regados por el piso los cuales no fueron vistos siquiera. Mi corazón se desgarraba con cada latido segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, mi corazón se autodestruía y todo porque, por el simple rechazo de una persona.

Esa persona a la que llegue querer con todo mi corazón me desecho como a un zapato viejo. Porque; tal vez no fui lo suficiente bueno para ella, tal vez no la merecía o ella tenia los mismos planes que yo pero con alguien mas. No lo sabia estaba confundido ya no quería vivir, quería largarme de este mundo para no sufrir más.

El suicidio una puerta fácil y simple a abrir para olvidar mis sufrimientos. Cada día que pasaba en este estado me cruzaba por la mente la idea de quitarme la vida. De esa manera ya no sufría simplemente descansaría en paz quemándome en el infierno. ``Valórate, reponte, anímate, olvídala`` me decía a mi mismo pero me hacia el sordo cada vez que me atrevía a decirme esas cosas frente al espejo. Al cual una tonta mañana decidí romper golpeándolo con mi puño el cual empezó a escurrir el vital liquido rojo que poco después empecé a tomarme mientras me reía de mi mismo y derramaba unas lagrimas que recorrían toda mi mejilla para llegar a mis labios y ahí mezclarse con mi amarga sangre.

Llegaban mis amigos casi todos los días a alegrarme con palabras de apoyo. Las cuales no servían poco a poco unos se desistieron otros perseveraron pero se cansaron, solo mis mejores amigos que desde la niñez me han cuidado se quedaban conmigo en mi momento de tristeza. Hacían lo que fuera me compraban cosas, me abrazaban, hasta hacían ridiculeces para animarme pero ninguna sonrisa llego a deslumbrar en mi rostro. Lo que predecía desde hace tiempo sucedió. Todos mis amigos me abandonaron sin antes decirme ``Muérete maldito infeliz`` esas palabras terminaron de romper el poco corazón que me quedaba. Ahora ya no había ninguna razón para vivir.

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Me levante, me vestí con ahora mi típica ropa negra e roja y me peine cubriéndome un ojo para ver la mitad de mi miserable ser. Camine sin ánimos, sin ganas, me detuve en varias ocasiones pensando en que ya debería de morir. Llegue con bastante retraso a mi escuela donde ahora todos me miraban con una mirada fría llena de odio. Me senté y durante todo el día soporte los malos tratos que mis compañeros me aplicaban.

Por fin la hora de terminar mi sufrimiento había llegado. Tenía un puñal fuertemente sujetado por mi brazo izquierdo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa lo había usado contra mi brazo derecho el cual chorreaba sangre haciendo un pequeño charco. Apreté mas fuerte aun el puñal al pensar en esa mujer que arruino mi vida para siempre ``¡Ya no mas aquí se acaba esto!`` le grite a los cuatro vientos. Decidí culminar mi cometido pero una mano me detuvo por completo sujetando mi brazo y de un fuerte tirón quitándome el arma blanca de la mano.

La mire con odio por haberme detenido pero en pocos segundos cambie mi expresión a una de sorpresa al ver a la joven llorando. Acto seguido esta me abrazo con un gran llanto que parecía incontrolable, la deje desahogarse y con mi brazo que aun estaba intacto intente incorpórame a ese abrazo que sentí muy calido y placentero. ``No seas un idiota, ¡valórate!, no ves que me dañaras si te vas para siempre`` me dijo la joven castaña de tes blanca aun sollozando. ``Que dices`` le dije con mi mirada que estaba ya tornándose borrosa por la perdida de sangre. No puede creer lo que me hizo simplemente nunca había estado sintiendo esto, era una sensación tan agradable bella y placentera la que viví en esos momentos. Fue lo que siempre espere, anhele, desee y ahora lo goce. Por fin una sonrisa se volvió a pintar en mi rostro, ella me besaba demostrándome por fin lo que sentía por mí.

Karin ese nombre hizo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse. No espere mas comencé a besarla lo mas apasionadamente que pude por la gravedad de mi herida. Nos acariciábamos, nos besábamos y otras cosas. Paso el tiempo y me quede sin fuerzas, ya no veía bien todo a mi alrededor era borroso. Ella me hablaba pero no escuchaba nada pensaba que este era el fin mi sangre salía y salía; no paraba haciendo que mi estado empeorase, de repente unos brazos me envolvieron y unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre mi mejilla. Pensé que eran gotas de lluvia pero luego descubrí que era el sollozo de mi amiga que me dijo algo que apenas escuche pero que nunca olvidare ``No me dejes por favor te amo y no lo niego fui una tonta al no haberte dicho esto ante pero ahora lo sabes no MUERAS vive y quédate a mi lado`` me dijo la joven antes de caer desmayado.

Veía todo negro, oscuro y a pesar de ser mi color favorito este me irradiaba una gran tristeza puesto que me recordaba que cuando cerré los ojos para ya no abrirlos había encontrado a la persona que me amaba. En un instante mi animo subió mucho a comparación de cómo estaba y pensé en esa joven que desde pequeños aviamos forjado un enorme lazo de amistad que se fortaleció con el tiempo. Pero que desgraciadamente cambio y yo no me di cuenta mas ella si lo hizo pero su timidez le impidió decírmelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ya había perdido el pensamiento de que esto fuera un sueño, pero de repente una luz golpeo mis ojos los cuales lentamente se abrieron y vi a toda mi familia amigos y a esa persona que me havia salvado. ``es un milagro`` dije con una voz muy débil justo cuando comenzaba a llorar de la gran alegría que sentí en ese momento. Sin previo aviso otra vez esos cariñosos brazos volvieron a rodearme con extremo cuidado de no lastimarme. Junto con ellos volví a sentir la calida sensación que me producían los labios de esa linda y tierna castaña que me habían salvado la vida.

Un día nuevo comenzó había dejado el hospital con una sonrisa y pensamientos nuevos. Me coloque alegremente el uniforme escolar ese molesto pero elegante pantalón negro, con esa camisa blanca abotonada, mi corbata roja que era algo incomoda y por ultimo el saco negro que completaba mi vestimenta. Me despedí de mis familiares y salí a la calle donde justo enfrente de mi casa estaba Karin esperándome para irnos juntos a la escuela. En esos momentos sentí como después de ser masacrada, mi esperanza volvió a la vida.


End file.
